Le Retour Inattendu
by xYuki-Chan
Summary: Il y a six ans Lucy Heartfillia a quitté la guilde, ses amis, son petit copain Natsu sans explications. Ce dernier l'a cherché dans tout les coins de Fiore sans la retrouver. Quelle sera la réaction des mages de la guilde lorsque elle revient après six ans? Et plus important encore, quelle sera la réaction de Natsu quand elle revient avec...sa fille?
1. Chapter 1

_Le retour inattendu _

Six ans étaient passés depuis ce jour-la, ce jour ou sa vie changea. Trois longues années s'étaient écroulées depuis qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir de la revoir. Mais l'héritière des Heartfillia était de retour. Elle avait certes beaucoup changée. Physiquement Lucy n'était pas différente, sauf que ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés en petites couettes. Car la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans ne s'habillait ou ne se coiffait pas de la même façon qu'il y a six ans. Devenue plus mature et plus adulte, la jeune blonde ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a elle pour se qui s'était passé. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle était de retour à Magnolia pour s'excuser et tout reprendre depuis zéro.

Lucy était installée dans un des nombreux wagons du train et elle regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre. Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle devrait faire une fois arrivée Magnolia. Car la blonde était partie sur un coup de tête. Elle n'était donc pas du tout prête.

Pas très loin d'où Lucy se trouvait, une petite fille jouait avec ses poupées. Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en deux petites tresses parfaitement égales. Cette petite ne se souciait pas des problèmes de la jeune femme. Elle jouait tranquillement dans son coin très sagement comme le lui avait appris sa mère. De temps en temps elle interrompait les rêvasseries de la blonde pour lui demander de l'eau ou pour aller aux toilettes.

Car malheureusement la petite soufrait du mal des transports. Une question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis leur départ. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de la poser. C'est quand Lucy la prit sur ses genoux quelle la lui posa enfin:

« Maman, on va ou ? »

« On va visiter quelqu'un ma chérie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette personne est très gentille je suis sur que tu t'entendras bien avec elle. »

« D'accord, mais je me sens mal je peux aller aux toilettes ? » dit-elle toute tendue.

« Oui, attends je t'accompagne. » Lui répondit la jeune mère en se levant.

Après le petit incident de sa fille, Lucy se replaça contre la fenêtre. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un seul homme. Lui, l'homme qu'elle a dut quitter a cause de sa grossesse, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se rappelait de tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Et finalement juste avant de s'endormir elle prononça le prénom de son ancien amant.

« Natsu….. »

Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent à cause de la fatigue et elle fut emmenée aux mondes des rêves.

« Pardon mademoiselle… »

Lucy ouvra soudainement les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur. Sa vue était très mauvaise, donc elle dut attendre que ses yeux s'adaptent à la lumière pour discerner des traits du visage qui la regardait.

« Oui ? »

« Cela fait un moment qu'on est arrivés a Magnolia. C'était votre destination, je me trompe ? »

« Oui en effet, merci de m'avoir réveillée. »

Lucy réveilla doucement sa fille qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. La petite murmura quelque chose mais elle se rendormit. Décidément cette petite était aussi têtue que son père. Lucy la prit dans ses bras et partit vers le quai. Avec sa valise dans l'autre main elle se fraya un chemin à travers les nombreuses personnes présentes à la gare.

Finalement arrivée dehors, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Magnolia n'avait pas changé et grâce à son bon sens de l'orientation elle retrouva vite son ancien appartement. Elle toqua à la porte de la concierge. Celle-ci l'accueillait avec un grand sourire.

« Ma chère Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir. » lui répondit Lucy.

« Que fait tu donc la ? Et qui est cette jeune fille que tu portes dans tes bras ?»

« Euh… c'est ma cousine ! J'avais envie de retourner à Magnolia. Je me demandais si mon appartement était libre ? »

« En réalité quand tu la quitté un jeune homme est venu me l'acheter. Il disait qu'il était un ami à toi et que il voulait que toutes tes affaires restent la jusqu'a ton retour. Depuis qu'il l'a acheté il n'est pas revenu une seule fois. »

« Vous vous souvenez de lui ? » Lui demanda Lucy intéressée.

« Cela fait six ans, je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Ce que je me rappelle car ça ma marqué l'esprit c'était qu'il avait les cheveux roses. A l'époque, j'avais trouvé cela bizarre. »

Natsu… ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Donc j'ai le droit d'y emménager ? »

« Vu que ce jeune homme l'a acheté pour toi je crois que tu peux. »

« Super merci beaucoup ! » dit la jeune femme contente.

« C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais lui. Désolé Lucy j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire je dois te laisser. Au revoir »

« Attendez ! », s'écria Lucy. « Vous ne m'avez pas donné les clés. »

« Oh que je suis bête, désolé je te ramène ça tout de suite. »

La concierge s'éclipsa pendent deux minutes juste le temps qu'il faut pour retrouver des clés.

« Les voila ! », Dit la concierge en lui tendant un trousseau de clés.

« Merci beaucoup ! », Elle salua la vieille dame qui fermait la porte.

Lucy montait avec difficulté l'escalier mais quand elle fut finalement en haut elle posa sa valise par terre et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle tournait et tournait jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre dans un déclic. La jeune mage découvrit avec surprise que la concierge avait fait le ménage car tout était très propre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller poser sa fille sur son lit. Après elle prit sa valise et la traîna à l'intérieur. Elle déballa ses affaires très vite car elle avait faim. Une fois sa valise défaite, elle partit dans la cuisine pour aller préparer quelque chose de comestible.

Après avoir cuisiné une heure dans la cuisine, Lucy en sortit enfin. Elle avait raté le plat quelle avait prévu de faire donc elle fit des pâtes. La blonde se dirigea vers sa chambre pour réveiller sa fille. La petite dormait dans une position très mignonne. Sa bouche était entre ouverte et elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer dans son sommeil. Ça lui prisait le cœur de devoir la réveiller alors quelle dormait aussi paisiblement.

« Mon cœur… Réveille toi on va manger. » Murmura Lucy à l'oreille de sa fille.

« Hmh, quoi qu'est-ce que il y a ? » Dit la rose en bougeant légèrement la tête.

« On va manger. »

« D'accord deux minutes j'arrive. »

Lucy partit dans la salle à manger et s'assit à table. Quelques minutes plus tard la petite apparu en baillant. Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la table.

« Qu'est-ce que on mange ? » Lui demanda sa fille.

« Des pâtes bolognaise, ça te va ? »

« Oui merci maman ! »

Le dîner était succulent. Il faut dire qu'après avoir presque toujours cuisiné ce plat pendant six ans, elle le maîtrisait. Elle coucha sa fille et puis partit vers son bureau. Dans un des tiroirs séjournaient toutes les lettres qu'elle avait écrites à sa mère. Elle relut plusieurs lettres et pleins de souvenirs lui remontèrent à l'esprit. La première fois qu'elle était partie en mission avec son équipe, son premier bal et aussi son premier baiser… Tout à coup Lucy se sentit fatiguée donc elle rangea les lettres et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle rentrât doucement dans le lit pour ne pas réveiller la petite rose et s'endormit.

Lucy courrait dans un couloir qui n'avait pas de fin. Elle courrait et courrait mais la fin du couloir ne s'approchait pas. Elle était traquée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les bruits de pas de son traqueur devenaient plus forts à mesure qu'il la rattrapait. La jeune maman atteignit finalement le fond du couloir.

Elle fit face à une porte, sans hésiter elle tourna la poignée et rentra dans la pièce. La salle était grande mais seul un lit occupait de la place. Lucy s'approcha et vit que sa fille dormait paisiblement dans celui-ci. Elle voulut s'approcher davantage mais tout à coup le lit prit feu. Lucy paniqua et essaya de s'approcher pour sortir sa fille du lit. Mais un barrage de flammes ne voulut pas la laisser passer. La jeune femme pleura et cria alors que sa fille fut brûlée devant ses yeux.

« NASHI ! »

Lucy ouvra soudainement les yeux. Elle était encore toute paniquée et chercha sa fille des yeux. Heureusement la petite Nashi dormait paisiblement tout prêt de sa mère. Lucy émit un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois quelle faisait le même rêve. Lucy se leva et partit chercher un peu d'eaux pour se calmer. En passant par la cuisine elle vit qu'il était 7h30 du matin. Comme la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à se rendormir elle préféra aller faire un tour en ville.

Elle se pavanait dans les rues de Magnolia. Cette ville n'avait pas du tout changé depuis six ans. L'odeur du pain frais du matin parfumait l'air ce que Lucy trouva agréable. Elle chercha son ancienne guilde. Et à son plus grand étonnement elle était intacte. On aurait dit que Magnolia avait été congelé dans le temps car tout était comme dans son souvenir. Lucy prit quelques minutes pour se décider et puis elle avança d'une démarche assurée vers la grande porte. Mais juste avant d'ouvrir celle ci elle changea d'avis. Son retour serait trop inattendu et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir croiser le regard d'un beau mage de feu. La jeune femme se retourna et décida de repasser un autre jour.

« Lucy, c'est toi ? »

La voix de la personne résonna dans la rue déserte. Lucy se retourna doucement et vit une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux blancs coupées au niveau de ses épaules et son sourire plus étincelant qu'a l'époque.

« C'est vraiment toi, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu ma horriblement manquée ! »

À ces mots la magicienne se lança dans les bras de la blonde. Elle la sera dans ses bras ne laissant pas de respiration à Lucy. La blonde essaya de se libérer de son étreinte mais la blanche avait une poigne de fer.

« Mira, j'étouffe la ! », s'exclama la magicienne aux clés.

« Désolé, je suis tellement contente de ton retour ! Mais je crois que tu as des choses à me dire non ? Tu peux rentrer ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a personne. »

Lucy suivit Mirajane à l'intérieur, tout en admirant la belle décoration. Elles s'installèrent prés du bar.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », lui demanda Mira.

« Je veux bien un jus d'orange si te plait. Mira que c'est t'il passé ici pendant mon absence ? »

« Et bien, je ne sait pas par où commencer ! Mais si te plait raconte moi d'abord ce qui ta poussé à quitter la guilde. »

« Il y a six ans, exactement deux mois après que Natsu m'avait demande ma main. Je découvris que j'étais enceinte. »

Mirajane écarta les yeux de surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de trois mois. J'avais vraiment essayé de raconter cette nouvelle à Natsu mais je n'en n'avais pas le courage. Plus tard au bar Grey, qui voulait taquiner Natsu, lui avait dit que après le mariage venait le bébé. Natsu avait répondu qu'il n'était pas prêt à devenir père et qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants pour le moment. J'avais vraiment eu peur qu'il me demande d'avorter ! Alors je me suis enfuie après de l'avoir embrassé pour la dernière fois. Je me suis installé dans un village loin d'ici et j'ai vécu tranquillement avec ma fille. »

« Oh Lucy que c'est triste et comment est cette petite ? »

« Elle a les cheveux de son père et son caractère. », dit Lucy en esquissant un sourire.

« Et bien après ton départ Natsu était fou de rage il a presque saccagé la guilde et est parti à ta recherche avec Grey. Puis après il est revenu extrêmement triste et n'est pas sorti de ton appartement. Finalement après trois mois dans ces conditions, Erza est intervenue. Depuis il n'est plus le même, il refuse de refaire sa vie car il espère que tu reviennes un jour. »

Lucy ferma les yeux et repensa à son ancien amant.

« Et après Mira que s'est-il passé ? », fit Lucy en ouvrant les yeux.

« Rien de spécial, Natsu reste encore avec Happy sauf qu'on voit qu'il n'est pas le même. C'est comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui-même.»

Lucy avait envie de changer de sujet car se rappeler de Natsu la rendait très triste.

« Et sinon, comment vont Grey, Erza, Levy, Wendy et Lisanna ? »

« Cela fait un an que Grey est marié avec Jubia. Pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Erza a eu des jumeaux avec Jellal, deux garçons. Levy vient enfin de se fiancer avec Gajeel et elle est enceinte d'une petite fille. Wendy sort depuis quelques semaines avec Romeo et Lisanna est partie en voyage de noces avec Rogue. »

« Wow, il s'est beaucoup passé pendant mon absence. Je m'y attendais un peu pour Grey, Erza, Levy et Wendy. Mais Lisanna et Rogue ? »

« Oui ça a été une grande surprise, j'avais toujours cru quelle était amoureuse de Natsu », répondit Mira.

« Et toi comment tu vas Mira ? », lui demanda Lucy.

« Je suis marié à Luxus et on attends notre premier enfant.»

« Toi et Luxus ? »

Mirajane repartit dans un récit sans fin. Lucy écoutait attentivement tous les détails. La jeune démone était vraiment heureuse. Elles papotèrent sans voir le temps passer.

Pendant ce temps du coté de la petite Nashi….

« Maman, Maman ! Où es-tu ? »

La petite cherchait sa mère des yeux. Elle venait de se réveiller après avoir eu un gros cauchemar et sa maman n'était pas la. Elle chercha sa maman dans tout l'appartement mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Nashi paniquait et quelques larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Soudainement deux voix s'élevèrent près de la fenêtre.

« Natsu mais que fais-tu ?», fit la première voix.

« Ça ce voit non ? Je te l'ai déjà dit la tantôt. Ta vraiment la mémoire d'un poisson ! », Répondit la seconde voix.

« Miam miam, du poisson ! »

« Bref je t'ai dit hier que j'avais senti une odeur familière en ville. »

« Et donc tu penses que c'est Lucy. Natsu après toutes ces années… »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de vérifier. », dit la seconde voix en ignorant la dernière phrase.

La petite Nashi avait peur. Ce n'était surement pas la voix de sa maman. Sans réfléchir elle se cacha sous le lit et essaya de contrôler ses larmes. Elle entendit la fenêtre du salon s'ouvrir et puis quelqu'un sauter dans l'appartement.

« Tiens tu vois Happy l'odeur est plus forte ici ! »

« Hé regarde Natsu il y a des valises ici », lui dit le prénommé Happy.

« Oui ta raison et regarde la vaisselle n'est pas faite. »

Nashi entendait des pas qui se rapprochaient. Mais elle avait trop peur et ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Elle poussa un petit cri quand les pas s'arrêtèrent juste en face du lit.

« Tiens Happy tu as entendu quelque chose ? Je crois que ça vient d'en dessous du lit. », Dit Natsu.

C'en était trop pour la jeune rose.

« S'il vous plait ne me faites rien ! », s'écria Nashi entre ses larmes.

« Huh ? Qui est tu ? », Lui demanda Natsu gentiment.

« Je m'appelle Nashi, mais si vous plait laisser moi tranquille ! »

« Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te veut aucun mal. », lui assura Happy.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes rentrés dans l'appartement de ma maman ? »

« Ta maman ?! », s'exclama Natsu. « Qui est ta maman ? »

« C'est ma maman tout simplement. »

« Mais comment s'appelle ta maman ? », demanda Happy.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit elle s'appelle Maman ! »

Natsu échangea un regard avec Happy. Cette petite devait avoir cinq voir six ans, bien sûr quelle ne connaissait pas le nom de sa mère.

« Tu pourrais me la présenter ? », demanda Natsu doucement.

« Mais je ne sais pas où elle est, elle a disparue ! », Dit la fillette avec les larmes aux yeux. « Aider-moi à la retrouver ! »

« D'accord, mais d'abord on doit te conduire à la guilde suis-moi. », Dit Natsu en prenant Nashi par la main.

Happy regarda à nouveau la jeune fille. Son intuition lui disait quelle était bien plus qu'une simple gamine. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait que Nashi avait un air de famille avec Natsu….

Lucy ne vit pas le temps passer. La démone lui raconta plein de choses sur la guilde. Le maitre n'avait toujours pas prit sa retraite et l'atmosphère était toujours la même. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir parler à nouveau avec Mira comme dans le temps. Avant quelle soit enceinte, avant d'avoir Nashi.

« Nashi ! », S'écria Lucy en coupant Mira dans son monologue.

« Qui y a-t-il Lucy ? »

Lucy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle regarda l'horloge de la guilde. 10h 30 ! Sa fille doit surement être réveille à cette heure ci. Lucy se leva et prit sa veste.

« Désolé Mira je dois y aller ! Ça a été un plaisir de parler avec toi vraiment mais je suis pressée.

« De rien, reviens quand tu veux ! »

Lucy la salua avec un signe de main et puis courra en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à chez elle. Sa fille devait se faire un sang d'encre en voyant quelle avait disparue ! Un des matelots lui cria quelle risquait de tomber. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Finalement arrivée elle, elle prit une grande pouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir la porte en trois quatre mouvements.

« Nashi ? Maman est rentrée ! Où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Nashi ? »

Lucy se précipita dans sa chambre, puis dans la cuisine et finalement dans la salle de bain. Aucune trace de Nashi. Une vague de panique la submergea. Elle s'assied dans le fauteuil pour éclaircir ses idées. Nashi avait six ans, elle ne devait pas être très loin. Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt !

Lucy descendit les marches très vite et se jeta contre la porte de la concierge. Elle frappa trois coups forts et secs et attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Elle ne tarda pas. La concierge en tenue du jour la regarda d'un œil intéressée.

« Bonjour, vous n'aurait pas vu ma fi-cousine par hasard ? Elle n'est pas dans l'appartement et j'ai peur quelle soit sortie », lui demanda Lucy précipitamment.

« Ta cousine ? Non je n'ai vu personne sortir par la porte principale. Elle n'aurait pas pu sortir par la fenêtre ? »

« Elle n'a que six ans ! Elle n'aurait pas pu survivre la chute! », S'exclama Lucy.

« Je te conseille d'aller à Fairy Tail. Peut-être que la bas quelqu'un pourrait la retrouver. »

Oui en voila une idée, Mirajane pourrait la retrouver !

« Merci j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Lucy partit précipitamment et traversa toute la ville en courant. Une pensée s'incrusta dans son esprit mais elle chassa cette idée. Non, même si Natsu avait un flaire développé, elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à son ex amant. Son idée était carrément absurde ! Sans ralentir la cadence elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la guilde. Et la son cœur s'arrêta.

La première chose que vit la jeune femme fut sa fille. Puis son regard dériva vers l'homme qui la tenait sur ses genoux. Lui, après avoir entendu la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir s'était retourné et croisa avec son regard vert celui de la jeune blonde. Elle y vit passer plusieurs émotions : D'abord la stupeur, puis l'amour et en finissant par la tristesse.

« Lucy ? »

« Natsu ? »

Fin première partie


	2. Chapter 2

Le Retour Inattendu (partie 2)

Lucy était paralysée. Sa bouche refusait de prononcer un autre mot que Natsu. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il battait tellement fort et vite que ça ne l'étonnerai pas qu'il l'entende. Ses yeux ne pouvaient qu'admirer la beauté des siens. Avec ses yeux écartelées sa bouche entrouverte et son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure, Elle avait l'aire d'une parfaite idiote. Ce fut une voix qui appartenait à un petit chat volant qui brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« Lucy ? C'est bien toi ? »

Le chat volant se précipita en larmes sur sa poitrine et la serra contre lui avec ses bras minuscules.

« Lucy, Lucy. Ou étais-tu passée, tu nous as tellement manquée. »

Avec un grand effort de sa part, ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Natsu.

« Happy, tout va bien sèche tes larmes. Je vais très bien. Toi aussi tu ma beaucoup manqué. Tu ne t'imagines même pas combien. »

Happy se détacha de ma poitrine et la fixa. Son regard qui avant était chaud était devenu froid et distant. Son changement de personnalité l'effraya.

« Où était tu passé Lucy ! », Dit-il en haussant la voix. « On ta cherché dans tout Fiore et pas une seule trace de toi, tu avais tout simplement disparue ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, on était une équipe ! Et on ne laisse pas tomber ses coéquipiers ! »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tellement de soucis. Mais j'avais un problème. »

Le regard de Lucy fixa Nashi pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Natsu. Il écarta les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose mais les referma avec tellement de rage qu'elle se sentit défaillir. Lucy séchai les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler sur ses joues.

« Et tu n'avais pas jugée nécessaire de nous en parler ?! Bon sang Lucy on était tes camarades, tes amis, ta famille comment pouvait tu partir sans laisser de traces ! Nous laisser dans l'ignorance pendant six ans ! », S'énerva Natsu.

Cette voix la fit tressaillir. On pouvait y entendre de l'incompréhension, de la colère et serrai-ce de la tristesse ? Autre fois cette voix la rendait complètement folle mais aujourd'hui la tristesse que la voix de Natsu fit entendre seulement la comblait de chagrin.

Il s'était levé du tabouret et avait posé Nashi par terre. Il dépassa Lucy et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de la guilde. N'y tenant plus elle s'élança à sa poursuite pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Natsu attends moi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

« Non je ne veux rien savoir. Laisse-moi tranquille Lucy, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Son cœur se déchira en petits morceaux. Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux ne tenant plus debout. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se relever. Les larmes coulaient en flots sur ses joues. Les larmes broyaient sa vue et sa peau s'écorchait alors qu'elle essayait d'avancer sur ses genoux. Mais elle se fichait de la douleur, car celle qu'elle avait dans le cœur était mille fois pire. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration qui s'était affolée mais elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant que Happy et Mirajane la rattrapent.

Une douleur affreuse traversa la tète de Lucy lorsqu'elle essaya de ouvrir les yeux. Malgré l'affreuse douleur que cela lui produisait elle refit un deuxième essai. Cette fois ci avec plus de succès, elle parvint à apercevoir l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Deux personnes étaient perchées sur elle avec un regard soucieux.

« Lucy, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Attends non ! Ne bouge pas tu es encore trop faible », s'exclama Mirajane alors que Lucy essaya de se lever.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? », Demanda t'elle.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? », Cette fois ci se fut Happy qui parla.

« J'étais a la guilde pour chercher Nashi et puis je vous ai vus toi et Natsu et après….. »

Elle arrêta de parler car maintenant elle se souvenait. Natsu… il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir alors qu'elle n'eut même pas une mince chance de lui expliquer la situation. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues mais cette fois ici elle les sécha d'un geste sec avec sa main.

« Combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée dans les vapes ? »

« Cela fait maintenant 2 jours. Happy et moi on est restés avec toi pour te soigner. », Répondit Mira.

Lucy sentit ses forces revenir alors elle se releva et tenta de se mettre debout. Ses jambes ne purent tenir son poids et elle s'écroula sur le lit.

« Lucy ! Arrête tu n'as pas assez de force pour tenir debout ! », S'écria Happy.

« Où est Nashi ? Je veux la voir. Est-ce que elle va bien ?

« Oui on la confié a Erza pendant ton sommeil. Elle est en excellente forme. Elle s'éclate comme une dingue avec les jumeaux d'Erza. » Mirajane souriait.

« Erza est la ? Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler et a Grey aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais les chercher. À toute suite. »

Mirajane sortit de la pièce avec un chaleureux sourire. Happy lui était encore présent dans la pièce. Il la fixa avec un regard inquiet. Pourvu qu'il ne lui parle pas de Natsu, pourvu qu'il ne lui parle pas de Natsu, pourvu….

« Lucy, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Natsu et moi nous méritons la vérité. Même si maintenant il n'est pas disposé à accepter tes explications, moi je voudrais savoir la raison. »

Fallait-il qu'elle lui raconte la vérité ? Serai t'il capable de comprendre les raisons de sa fuite ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien ! Après tout le Happy qu'elle avait connu était différent de celui qu'elle avait en face de soi.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à la question. Mirajane entra en première suivie de ses anciens camarades. Le regard de Lucy s'immobilisa sur une chevelure rouge qui appartenait à Erza. Elle portait son armure sauf qu'elle avait fait quelques modifications. À coté d'elle se trouvait Grey. Plus grand que jamais, avec sa tignasse emmêlée et torse nu, il entra dans sa chambre.

Tout les deux avaient muri physiquement. Un grand sourire illumina le visage des deux autres membres de l'équipe Natsu lorsqu'ils la virent. Erza se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça d'une poigne de fer. Alors qu'elle allait dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer, Grey posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Erza. Erza se retira laissant une chance à la blonde de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Grey posa sa main sur son épaule et avec l'autre emmêla ses cheveux.

« La prochaine fois que tu nous fait un coup pareil, je te couperai en rondelles ! Mais ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! », Disait Erza.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir ! Écoutez, j'ai demandé à vous voir car j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. Cela va surement ne pas vous plaire mais je vous dois une explication. »

« D'accord, on t'écoute », dit Grey.

C'est alors qu'elle commença son récit. Elle n'omit aucun détail leur rapportant presque entièrement sa conversation avec chaque personne importante dans son histoire. Lorsqu'elle leur annonça la raison de son départ, Happy fut bouche bée, Erza faillit tomber dans les pommes et Grey serra les dents tellement fort que Lucy les entendit grincer.

« Quoi ? Donc la petite fille en bas qui joue avec les jumeaux d'Erza est ta fille ?! », S'exclama Grey.

« Oui, c'est ma fille. »

« Mais se n'est pas la raison de notre venue, n'est-ce pas Lucy ? Quelle est l'autre chose que tu dois nous dire ? », Demanda Erza.

« On peut rien te cacher Erza », Dis Lucy en souriant. J'ai en effet une autre chose à vous dire. J'ai pris une décision, après avoir vu la tristesse et la colère dans le regard de Natsu, j'ai compris une chose. Je ne peux pas le revoir, ce qu'il ma dit m'a brisé le cœur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi courageuse que vous. Je ne peux plus rester ici je dois repartir pour le bien de Natsu. »

« Mais enfin Lucy tu viens de revenir ! Ne nous laisse pas une seconde fois ! », Cria Happy.

« C'est pour votre bien et celui de Natsu. Je crois que ma venue ici a ouverte trop de plaies en lui qui étaient en train de cicatriser. »

« Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, vous pouvez m'aider à faire mes bagages ? », Demanda t'elle.

Alors ils se mirent au travail. Erza parti chercher les habits alors qu'Happy et Grey l'aidèrent à remplir sa valise. Entre temps ils papotaient et Lucy eut beaucoup de plaisir à taquiner Grey et Erza sur leur relation avec Juvia et Jellal. Erza rougit alors que Grey se contenta de lever les épaules.

« Une dernière chose les amis. Vous pourriez garder mon secret pour vous ? Je ne voudrais pas que Natsu l'apprenne et qu'après il me cherche pendant des années. Et aussi, trouver lui quelqu'un, qu'il m'oublie. »

La voix de Lucy tremblait alors qu'elle prononça ces derniers mots. Ses larmes menacèrent de tomber lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne restait plus aucune chose à faire. C'était l'heure de partir. Elle serra tous ses compagnons très forts dans ses bras. Lucy pris sa valise alors qu'Erza chercha sa fille.

« Lucy, tu vas terriblement nous manquer, promets nous que tu nous écriras tous les mois minimum ? », Demanda Grey.

« Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira très bien pour moi. »

Erza et Nashi l'attendaient devant la porte. Lucy pris Nashi dans ses bras et avec sa valise dans l'autre main elle partit vers la gare. Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes pour que Nashi ne s'inquiète pas. Ça avait déjà été dur de quitter sa famille une première fois mais cette fois si c'était pire.

« Maman je me suis trop amusée avec Simon et Sho. Quand est-ce qu'on va les revoir ? », Demanda Nashi.

« Chérie je ne sais pas trop mais on verra d'accord. Après tout tu avais des amies à Crocus non ? »

« Oui, mais elles ne sont pas marrantes ! Et le chat on va le revoir ? Je me suis aussi beaucoup amusée avec lui et Natsu. »

Comment pouvait-elle annoncer à sa fille qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais son père ?

« Oui on les reverra c'est sur. Maintenant dors car on va prendre le train et il ne faudra pas que tu sois malade non ? »

« Berk le train ! On ne pourra pas marcher plutôt ? »

Lucy éclata de rire. Nashi lui faisait décidément trop penser à Natsu. Elles avaient encore un long voyage jusqu'à Crocus mais heureusement Nashi s'endormit après cinq minutes.

Grey vit son amie s'éloigner le cœur brisé. Après tout c'était grâce à Lucy qu'il avait reconnu ses sentiments pour Juvia. Sans elle il serait encore un type froid, distant et il ne serra jamais aussi heureux qu'il était aujourd'hui. Lucy était sa meilleure amie et savoir qu'il ne la reverrait pas lui faisait mal. Tout ça à cause d'une tête de flammes qui ne peut pas réaliser que Nashi est sa fille.

Grey quitta l'appartement et se précipita chez Natsu. Il ignora les appels d'Erza et d'Happy et il continua d'un pas assuré. Cette tête de flammes ne se réalisait pas l'erreur qu'il faisait. Et lorsqu'il le réaliserait, il serra trop tard. Lucy sera partie nulle sait où et Natsu souffrira pour l'éternité. Non ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Grey allait lui ouvrir les yeux à cet imbécile.

Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la maison d'Happy et de Natsu il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais il prit sa décision en défonçant la porte avec son pied. Vainement il chercha Natsu du regard. Le mage de feu était courbé sur un uniforme de servante et il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Natsu détourna ses yeux de l'uniforme de Lucy pour faire face à l'intrus.

« Grey ? Mais enfin que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'était pas av-»

Sans lui laisser finir sa phrase Grey avait traversé la pièce et avait mis son poing dans la figure de Natsu. Ce dernier se retrouva propulsé à travers la chambre. Natsu grimaça de douleur et d'incompréhension.

« Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu vas me le payer ! Hurlement du dragon de f-»

Un autre coup de poing de la part de Grey fit que Natsu se taise à nouveau. Le dragon slayer était à présent très en colère. Comment cet exhibitionniste osait t'il venir chez lui et lui foutre des poings dans le visage sans aucune raison.

« Comment a tu osé lui dire des choses pareilles ! Après tout ce quelle a endurée toute seule tu lui dis ça ! », Cria Grey.

Bien sûr il parlait de Lucy.

« Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré ?! Et moi j'ai vécu pire ! Elle ma laissé, elle m'a abandonné alors que je l'aimais ! », S'exclama Natsu.

« Idiot à cause de toi elle va partir ! Tu ne vois donc pas que ta fille et la femme de ta vie partent devant tes yeux et tu ne fais rien ! »

Grey en avait trop dit. Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer une chose pareille.

Du coté de Natsu, il était paralysé. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sa fille….mais il n'avait pas de fille !

« Ma fille ? » La voix de Natsu n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Oui idiot, faut vraiment être carrément un imbécile pour ne pas voir que Nashi est ta fille ! »

Voila la vérité était sortie. Natsu était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il avait ressenti une connexion avec la petite dès qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait été comme un miroir de lui-même. Il s'était reconnu en elle en plusieurs aspects. Le jeune Natsu avait le même visage lorsqu'Ignir l'avait abandonné que quand Nashi cherchait sa maman.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Nashi avait le même teint de rose que lui sans oublié ses yeux qui était identique au siens. Comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ses détails plus tôt ?

« Alors Lucy ne ma pas quitté pour un autre homme ni pour me faire souffrir ? C'était uniquement parce qu'elle était enceinte ? »

« Bravo monsieur l'intelligent ! Il en ta fallu du temps pour comprendre ! Mais maintenant il est peut-être trop tard ! »

« Trop tard ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? », Demanda Natsu.

« Quand tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais la voire, ça la énormément blessé ! Elle na pas pus supporter que tu la déteste autant. Alors elle a prit le train pour Crocus. J'espère vraiment pour toi que son train ne soit pas déjà parti ! »

Partie ? Encore ? Non pas cette fois si, il n'allait pas laisser la femme de sa vie s'échapper à nouveau et surtout pas sa fille! Sans réfléchir il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Grey et se précipita hors de sa maison.

« Natsu où tu vas ? », Demanda Grey.

« Retrouver Lucy et Nashi ! »

« Baka, j'espère vraiment que tu n'arrives pas trop tard. », Murmura Grey à soi-même. Puis il sourit.

Natsu courrait dans les rues de Magnolia. La seule chose qui l'obsédait était qu'il allait arriver en retard. Si elle partait à nouveau, jamais il ne se le pardonnera. Avec cette dernière pensée il courut encore plus vite. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas en retard, pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas en retard, pourvu…

« J'y suis ! », S'écria Natsu enfin.

En passant la porte de la gare il se précipita sur les tableaux des heures des trains. Il bouscula les personnes regroupées devant la pancarte. Ses yeux scannaient la liste. Voila il avait trouvé ! Un train partait de Magnolia vers Crocus à 15h du quai 7.

Il trouva le quai assez vite parce qu'il avait reconnu l'odeur de Lucy. Il ne put masquer sa déception lorsqu'il vit que le train était déjà parti. Le quai était désert à part un contrôleur.

« Hé monsieur ! Est-ce que le train vers Crocus est déjà parti ? »

« Jeune homme vous venez de le rater de quelques secondes ! », Dit le contrôleur.

Alors voila elle était partie encore une fois. Le cœur de Natsu menaçait de tomber en miette. Il se dirigea avec le pas lent vers l'entrée de la gare. Comment avait t'il put la laisser partir ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter la pensée qu'elle était partie pour de bon. Il ne la reverra plus jamais ni elle ni Nashi. Il aurait été un bon père pour Nashi, il le savait. Au début il s'y serra mal prit mais Lucy aurait été la pour l'aider.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua une silhouette près de l'entrée. Elle tenait une petite fille par la main et dans l'autre une valise. Lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près il vit quelque chose de familier dans cette silhouette presque comme si cette personne était….

« Lucy ! », S'écria Natsu de toutes ses forces.

Quelques passants tournèrent la tête. Natsu ne prêta pas attention à eux mais seulement à la silhouette qui se retourna.

« Natsu ! »

La distance qui sépara les deux amants était trop grande pour qu'ils la supportent. Lucy fit tomber sa valise, lacha la main de Nashi et se précipita dans les bras de Natsu qui l'avait rejoint.

Leur étreinte dura une éternité avant que Lucy se dégagea du cou de son ancien amant.

« Que fait tu la Natsu ? », Demanda t'elle.

« Que fait TU la ? Tu ne devais pas prendre un train pour Crocus avec Nashi ? »

« Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas te quitter. Pas sans t'avoir expliqué les raisons de mon départ et de mon retour. », Expliqua Lucy.

Sans que Lucy s'y attende Natsu l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, une étincelle se produit. Pendant six ans il n'avait pas embrassé ces lèvres. Le baiser devint plus profond sans pourtant devenir désagréable. Grace à ce baiser ils se transmettaient tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut Lucy qui rompit le baiser.

« Natsu il y a des choses que je dois t'expliquer. »

« Je sais déjà tout Lucy, je l'ai appris grâce à Grey. », Dit Natsu.

Son regard lâcha celui de la belle blonde pour se poser sur des yeux identiques que les siens. Nashi avait la bouche ouverte et ne comprenait rien à la situation. Natsu pris Nashi dans ses bras.

« Salut Nashi ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Moi c'est Natsu, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avant mais je suis sure que on va devenir des grands copains ! », Dit Natsu avec un sourire.

Il reposa la petite par terre et replongea avec son regard émeraude dans celui brun chocolat.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du me laisser. », Murmura Natsu près des lèvres de la blonde.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser. Et crois moi que ces derniers années passées sans toi on été un vrai cauchemar. »

« Mais je viens de te réveiller. Tu ne souffriras plus je te le promets. On deviendra la plus belle famille au monde. Tu seras la meilleure mère et moi un piètre père mais je crois qu'avec le temps je m'améliorai. En tout cas je serai un meilleur père que cette tête de glaçon !

Le rire de Lucy était comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Natsu. Jamais il ne la ferra pleurer à nouveau, jamais.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot et embrasse moi. », Ordonna Lucy.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_FIN_


End file.
